


Kaleidoscope Eyes

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-15
Updated: 2001-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: It's my birthday today.  That being so, here's a little present: an M/K 155-word snippet.





	Kaleidoscope Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Kaleidoscope Eyes by Katherine F.

It's my birthday today. 

That being so, here's a little present: an M/K 155-word snippet:

* * *

Kaleidoscope Eyes

What colour are his eyes? Yeah, ask me the hard ones. I've seen them so many times in so many moods that I could never settle on just *one* word to describe them. I've seen them outdoors, reflecting the green of the pines all around us; I've seen them by the sickly orange of streetlights, as bleached of colour as everything else, but still as alive as he is. I've seen them big and brown and filled with wonder. I've seen them grey and drained and indifferent, when the world had been pushing against him for so long that he'd lost the will to push back.

And I've seen them black with desire, when all the walls between us have tumbled and there is just us, just that moment when everything fades but the pulse of flesh and blood.

What colour are his eyes? All the colours of the rainbow. I couldn't pick just one.

\--  
Katherine F.   
Church of Alex Krycek, OBSSE, League of Outraged Noromos  
[website address given by author no longer valid -- archivist]  
Today's Quote: "And far away in foreign lands, someone smiled a smile of whores and midnight, and settled down to watch." -- Garth Ennis, _Hellblazer: Damnation's Flame_

  
Archived: 21:48 03/21/01 


End file.
